


粉红男郎

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 大学生×总裁，先婚后爱
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 19





	粉红男郎

黄嘉新的老婆回家了。

关于这个称呼，他的“老婆”李汶翰颇有微词，并且对黄嘉新进行过深刻的思想教育：“应该你是我老婆，懂？你吃我的用我的住我的，怎么还占我便宜呢？你自己听听这有多荒谬。”

黄嘉新说：“我们不是已经结婚了吗？我叫你老婆，你叫我老公不就行了，你又不吃亏，这也叫占便宜啊？”

李汶翰觉得他说得很有道理，于是把他暴打了一顿。

黄嘉新今年18岁，是一个刚高中毕业的准大学生，现在还在放暑假，马上要去U大读大学。

在18岁生日的第二天，黄嘉新结婚了。

自从国内同性婚姻合法化以后，每条大街小巷，每个人的嘴里，见面第一句话，就是：“有1吗？”

虽然黄嘉新读高中的时候因为出色的外表、优秀的硬性条件和独特的个人魅力收到过不少男孩的表白，但黄嘉新其实从没想过自己会有一个同性伴侣。

一切都源自一个看似异常荒唐实则十分合理的原因：冲喜。

黄嘉新的父母在他出生后的一个星期后就离婚了，妈妈一个人把他拉扯大，非常不容易。

——这个不容易主要是黄嘉新不容易。比如妈妈逼迫黄嘉新学打麻将，方便缺人的时候喊他凑数。妈妈还美其名曰“锻炼身体强健体魄”，黄嘉新从小便习惯被妈妈当工具用，对这个人情冷漠的世界早已麻木。

五岁的时候，妈妈让黄嘉新去隔壁陈叔叔那里借酱油，黄嘉新酱油没借到，却带回来了陈叔叔的儿子陈宥维。

陈宥维很有礼貌地对妈妈乖巧一笑，黄嘉新指了指他，说：“妈妈，陈叔叔不在家，宏宏一个人好可怜啊，可不可以在我们家吃饭啊？”

妈妈一撂围裙，抽出一根烟：“那行，你给他做饭。”

黄嘉新：“？”

黄嘉新有点着急：“可是妈妈，我不会做饭。”

妈妈悲伤地说：“那能怎么办啊，这个家就你一个男人啊，我肩不能扛手不能提的，只是一个手无缚鸡之力的弱女子啊。”

虽然弱女子可以单手扛煤气瓶，徒手和有匕首的歹徒搏斗。

小黄嘉新奶声奶气地说：“妈妈，我才五岁，是男孩，不是男人。”

妈妈一边抽烟一边流泪：“都一样，男的没一个好东西。”

黄嘉新：“？”

陈宥维：“？”

但从此陈宥维和黄嘉新成为了好朋友，哥俩好啊，经常一起逃课去网吧打游戏，互相模仿对方家长的字迹在卷子上签字。

受原生家庭影响，黄嘉新对爱情有些抵触。以至于他一心好好读书，没早恋过，本来还幻想能在大学谈一段刻骨铭心的恋爱，没想到现在直接拥有了一段刻骨铭心的婚姻。

前些天一向身体硬朗健康的外公出了些状况，开始频繁地头痛，脸色苍白，有时喘不上气，气虚体弱得像行至尽头将死之人。

去医院也查不出来什么毛病，走访了许多老中医，用了诸多民间偏方都没有用处，最终小姨夫托关系兜兜转转请来了一位世外高人。

高人说，这是被不干净的东西盯上了，必须要家里娶一个男媳妇用来冲喜，方能逢凶化吉，必须的必。

不巧家中男性除了黄嘉新外全都已婚，于是这个艰巨的任务自然而然地落到了18岁的黄嘉新头上。

“本人是坚定的唯物主义无神论者，都21世纪了，可以停止这种迷信的做法了吗？”黄嘉新对此非常不屑，嘲讽地指出，“而且那个道士浑身酒味，这你们也信啊？能不能社会主义一点啊？”

妈妈说：“你不结婚？行，那你以后生活费自己挣吧。”

黄嘉新：“……士可杀不可辱！”

来看热闹的表哥姚明明劝他：“你才刚读大学，就有性生活，这难道不爽吗？”

“难道结婚就是为了性生活吗？”黄嘉新冷笑一声，“嫂子知道这件事吗？”

姚明明很淡定地说：“你嫂子就是馋我的身子才跟我结婚的啊。”

黄嘉新：“……”

不过黄嘉新是个孝顺的人，外公待他不薄，他也没什么心上人，最后还是同意了冲喜这件事。

也不知道妈妈如何神通广大，马上找到了合适的人选，眼瞅着黄嘉新即将迎来18岁生日，事不宜迟，黄嘉新被勒令过完生日立刻就去结婚。

直到领证的这一天，黄嘉新才见到他老婆，在这之前，甚至连照片都没看过，只知道这个人叫李汶翰。

在他的想象中，这应该是个上了岁数的老男人，听说是个生意人，那一定很精明，或许道貌岸然，说不定肥头大耳。

想到这里黄嘉新有点后悔，磨磨蹭蹭掐着点在约定时间的前一分钟到达民政局。

天气晴朗，万里无云，民政局门口一个年轻男人高高地举着一张纸板，上面用黑色记号笔歪歪扭扭地写着一行丑字：“热烈欢迎黄嘉新同学和我结婚！”后面还画了一个大大的笑脸。

黄嘉新：“……”

还好李汶翰超乎他想象的好看，又高又瘦，腰细腿长，穿西装打领带，还做了造型，看起来勉强比较像成功人士。

黄嘉新尴尬地挥了挥手：“呃，你好……李汶翰？”

“萨瓦迪卡。”李汶翰热情地跟他打招呼，“你就是黄嘉新？”

黄嘉新“嗯”了一声，就见李汶翰递了根棒棒糖过来，还是草莓味的。

黄嘉新：“？”

见黄嘉新无动于衷，李汶翰直接大大方方地把棒棒糖塞到他手里：“拿着呀，别不好意思啊，这是我特地买给你的。弟弟乖，以后跟着你翰哥有糖吃！”

语气十分像在哄小孩，黄嘉新觉得有被冒犯到，脸色当即不太好。

李汶翰却误解了他的意思，张大了嘴惊讶道：“不是吧，还要我喂你啊？原来你这么黏人的啊……”

黄嘉新愤怒地夺过那根棒棒糖，飞快地拆掉包装吃了。

填表拍照，签字盖章，很快就拿到了结婚证。黄嘉新安慰自己，好歹是领证，开心点，于是照片上他和李汶翰笑得像两条傻狗，倒也还算般配。

出了民政局，黄嘉新从门口保安亭推出自己寄存在那里的行李箱——他要即日搬进李汶翰家里。

本来他垂死挣扎过，质问为什么不是李汶翰搬到自己这边来住，妈妈翻着白眼说：“你有钱买房啊？你都没钱读大学！你别想结了婚还住我这哈，这是我的房子，你出去。而且汶翰家离你学校近，以后上学方便，所以你麻溜点滚吧。我跟汶翰打过招呼了，领完证你直接跟他回家。”

说完这些绝情的话，妈妈又相当精分地冲他比了个wink，甜蜜地说：“新婚快乐哦～”

黄嘉新心如死灰，不想接受又不得不接受自己被亲妈抛弃的事实，沮丧地收拾好东西，像只垂头丧气的大狗狗出门见他素未谋面的未来老婆并扯证去了。

两个人到李汶翰公寓楼下时，李汶翰还很贴心地问：“需不需要我帮你提行李箱？”

黄嘉新极力维持着刚才在路上临时给自己想的礼貌且成熟的新时代独立男性人设：“不用，谢谢。”

“那你在这里等我一下。”李汶翰像是忽然想起了什么，叫住他，“我很快回来。”

言罢轻快地跑进隔壁的24小时便利店，没多久出来了，手里提着一个塑料袋，愉快地跟黄嘉新说：“走吧！”

透明的塑料袋里赫然是好几盒避孕套。

黄嘉新：“……？”

不过值得黄嘉新庆幸的是，那堆避孕套并没有得到派上用场的机会。

因为李汶翰粗略地带他参观完公寓后，接了个电话匆匆忙忙地说：“我临时有点工作要忙，你晚饭随便点个外卖哈，回见。”

然后就一头扎进书房了。

黄嘉新表示理解和同情，生活不易，社畜叹气。虽然妈妈说李汶翰是个开公司的小老板，但在黄嘉新看来只不过是个赚的比较多的社畜罢了。

还是当小熊软糖最快乐！黄嘉新得出结论，开始整理自己带来的东西，把小熊玩偶放在床头，把瓶瓶罐罐摆好，把衣物一件一件挂进衣柜里。

放内裤的时候看到李汶翰的一叠印着柴犬图案的内裤，黄嘉新越发无语。

多大的人了，还这么幼稚。黄嘉新在心里猛吐槽，能不能像我一样成熟稳重一点。

丝毫不觉得已经十八岁的成年男性每天晚上都要抱着毛绒绒的小熊玩偶入睡有什么不妥。

搬进李汶翰家的第一天，黄嘉新就遇到了一个重大危机。

他的微信余额明晃晃地显示着一个单薄的数字：￥51.00，震撼程度不亚于他发现他最喜欢的一位剪视频的太太居然是他最喜欢的一个写手的马甲。

黄嘉新发微信给妈妈，然而从白天等到晚上，等他吃完了外卖微信只剩下15块，妈妈还是没回消息，他只能打电话。

听了好久的彩铃，什么“一次一点点，一年三百六十五天，明天我改变世界顺便减肥”这样乱七八糟的歌词，听得黄嘉新想喝一点点。

就在黄嘉新脑内为自己点了一杯三分甜的抹茶珍珠冰淇淋时，妈妈终于接电话了，并且劈头盖脸地把他骂了一顿：“小兔崽子大晚上的不做爱，给你妈打什么电话！”

黄嘉新对黄女士的暴躁习以为常，把自己没钱了的事简单地说了一下。

黄女士听完他的话，冷淡地“哦”了一声，然后说：“你都结婚了，怎么还要问我要生活费啊？问你老公要啊。”

黄嘉新心想结婚前你可不是这么说的，嘴上却成功重点跑偏地纠正道：“他是我老婆。”

妈妈冷酷无情：“哦。那你问你老婆要……哎，二筒！——挂了啊。”

被迅速挂断电话的黄嘉新：“？”

他又打电话给姚明明，电话响了很久才打通，那边传来女人的呻吟和男人的喘息，声音非常不堪入耳。

黄嘉新：“……打扰了。”

正当黄嘉新走投无路打算骚扰陈宥维的时候，一声提示音响起，微信上李汶翰给他转了5200块。

黄嘉新吓了一跳，甚至以为这是什么恶搞表情包。但点进去一看，居然真的是转账。

李汶翰从书房里探出一个脑袋：“钱收到了吗？”他穿着柴犬拖鞋哒哒哒跑到客厅给自己倒了杯水，解释道，“妈妈说你没钱了。先给你打五千，不够再问我要哈。我们是羿嘉人，别客气。”

黄嘉新有点不好意思，假意客套两句：“白拿你这么多钱，这不太好吧……”

“多大点事，”李汶翰很轻松，甚至还拍了拍他的肩，语重心长，“我就当养了个儿子嘛。来，叫爸爸。”

黄嘉新：“……”

不过大丈夫能屈能伸，黄嘉新这样自我安慰，还是屈辱又悲壮地点了收钱。

晚上睡觉的时候，李汶翰看到黄嘉新放在床头的小熊，眼睛一亮，在床底下摸了半天，捞起来一只柴犬玩偶：“哇哦，这不巧了吗这不是。”

李汶翰一手抓着一只玩偶，美滋滋地说：“来来来，订娃娃亲。”

黄嘉新更无语了，这都哪跟哪啊，你儿子跟我儿子为什么要订婚，我俩是一对，我儿子跟你儿子不就是兄弟吗？他俩结婚这不是乱伦吗？

过了两秒黄嘉新又反应过来，靠，我为什么这么认真地在思考这种荒唐事？？果然近墨者黑，无语，无语！

虽然某种意义上来说这tm还的确是货真价实的“娃娃”亲。

那边李汶翰已经玩开了，他把小熊和小柴并排对着窗户手动鞠躬：“一拜天地——”又把两只玩偶转过来对着自己和黄嘉新鞠躬：“二拜高堂——”然后面对面碰头：“夫妻对拜——”最后把小熊强硬地摁在小柴脸上，嘴对嘴来了个sweet kiss，露出儿孙满堂的幸福笑容：“礼成！送入洞房——”

黄嘉新：“………………”

时间回到李汶翰回家的现在。

最近他们在冷战，已经三天没说话了。

但识时务者为俊杰，因此黄嘉新决定主动一点，说三天以来的第一句话：“家里的WiFi密码是多少？”

李汶翰用探究的目光上下打量了一下他，从鼻孔里发出一声高傲的冷哼：“我生日。”

李汶翰忽然戏精上身，抽抽噎噎一咏三叹：“你知道我生日吗？你根本不知道也不在乎！你关心过我吗？你没有！你只关心你自己！”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新打开手机设置，毫不犹豫地输入一串密码19940722，成功连上了名为“李汶翰天下第一帅”的WiFi。

至于他们为什么突然开始冷战，其实原因很简单——李汶翰想履行夫夫合法义务，但黄嘉新不同意。

李汶翰表情严肃，没皮没脸地胡说八道：“警察叔叔说，夫妻做爱，天经地义。”

黄嘉新态度坚决，据理力争：“我不！我才十八岁，你是不是人啊？”

李汶翰：“不是。”

于是他们就这件事进行了激烈的斗争，话题从《男性同性婚姻保护法》到探索人性的欲望与罪恶，从李汶翰公司的奇葩员工到黄嘉新高考考了多少分读U大哪个专业，再到晚饭可不可以吃麦当劳（期间黄嘉新表示他比较想吃肯德基，李汶翰说那你想吧，然后点了德克士的外卖）。

最后李汶翰懒得跟黄嘉新心平气和地理论，直接一拍桌子，粗暴地喊道：“结婚不做爱，结什么婚！”

黄嘉新觉得这句话耳熟极了，似乎他的那个混蛋表哥曾经也发表过类似的言论。

黄嘉新耐心地说：“我们应该慢慢培养感情，先从谈恋爱开始，一步一步来，先牵手拥抱，再接吻，最后才能上床。”

“你怎么这么麻烦啊。”李汶翰撅着嘴，十分嫌弃，敷衍地抓了抓黄嘉新的手，又张开双臂给了他一个熊抱，接着飞快地在他唇上亲了一下。

这一整套动作做下来行云流水，没有丝毫扭捏和迟疑，随后李汶翰理直气壮地抬头对黄嘉新说：“这下总可以跟我做了吧？”

自己十八年来视若珍宝细心呵护的宝贵初吻就这样被李汶翰随意夺走，黄嘉新内心悲愤交加，看李汶翰的眼神就像在看强抢民女的恶霸，并非常贞烈地咬牙一字一顿道：“你、休、想。”

李汶翰气死了，简直想给他一拳：“你这人怎么这样啊！抱也抱了亲也亲了，这还不跟我做爱？还有没有天理了！怎么什么好处都让你给占了！”

李汶翰恶狠狠地说：“行，你不跟我做爱，你不跟我做爱是吧？此处不留爷，自有留爷处！爷这就去找嘉羿！”

黄嘉新满头问号：“嘉羿是谁？”

“我前男友。不仅长得帅还身材好，关键是器大活好。”李汶翰说，“我这就找他去，我们把酒言欢，互诉衷肠，旧情复燃，共度良宵……”

“？？？”黄嘉新这下有点介意了，“你想跟他做什么？”

李汶翰大叫：“做爱做的事！你管不着！”

伴侣当着自己的面公然扬言要给自己戴绿帽子，真是岂有此理了！黄嘉新怒上心头，抓住李汶翰的手责问道：“我怎么就管不着了？我是你老公，我怎么管不着？”

李汶翰出离愤怒了：“找人斗地主你也要管？！呵呵，那我都结婚了还没有性生活你怎么不管管啊？当我没有性生活的时候，没有一个夜晚的你是无辜的！”

这场莫名其妙的冷战持续到今天，黄嘉新反思过是不是自己思想太守旧了，性生活一定要建立在感情基础上的执着或许真的伤害到李汶翰了。

不过李汶翰这几天在忙一个项目，经常后半夜才回家，没什么机会提履行夫夫义务这件事。

如今看来应该是大功告成，便也很随便地提前下班了。李汶翰顶着巨大的黑眼圈，打了个哈欠钻进主卧：“睡了晚安。”

黄嘉新一看时间，下午3:33。

抱着奇怪的愧疚，黄嘉新思索片刻，决定大展身手，给李汶翰做顿大餐好好犒劳一下他。

今时不同往日，在妈妈惨无人道的放养磨练下，黄嘉新小学六年级就掌握了做饭这门手艺。近几年他厨艺愈发精进，煎炸炒焖煮样样精通，活像新东方优秀毕业生。只不过平常懒得要死，都是图方便点外卖。

黄嘉新去楼下超市买了点菜，在厨房里翻出李汶翰买的印着柴犬图案的卡通围裙：“……”

他到底有多喜欢柴犬。

黄嘉新做饭时比较认真，没注意到有什么东西进了厨房，兀自沉浸在大火收汁中，一双手突然伸出来，从后面把他抱住了。

黄嘉新手一抖，锅铲都差点掉下去：“？！”

李汶翰迷迷糊糊地蹭了两下黄嘉新的后背，口水快要流下来，嘀咕道：“什么东西这么香啊？你的体香？不对啊，你体香怎么是糖醋排骨味的……”

与此同时，他的肚子里恰到好处地发出一声响亮的咕噜声。

李汶翰尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，松开黄嘉新转而绕到他身旁，看到锅里色香味俱全的排骨，发现新大陆一样赞叹：“你还会做饭！可以啊铁汁！”

李汶翰仰起脸，深情地看着黄嘉新，就像在看一块肉。

被李汶翰像狗狗一样含情脉脉地盯着看，黄嘉新顿时浑身不自在，咳了一声掩饰：“你去洗手吧，我再炒个菜就差不多了。”

不多时，四菜一汤被端上来，李汶翰夹起一块糖醋排骨咬了一口，竖起大拇指毫不吝啬赞美：“好吃！”

又吃了一会，李汶翰对每道菜都赞不绝口，放下筷子捧起黄嘉新的脸吧唧一大口：“上得了厅堂下得了厨房！爱死你了！我的宝贝老婆！”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新深呼吸平复心情，缓慢开口：“第一，我……”

李汶翰正重新拿起筷子，忙不迭立即接上话：“第一，你不是拽，你是愤怒！”他挥舞着筷子激动得像在指挥交响乐，“第二，你不叫喂，你叫楚雨荨！”

黄嘉新：“…………”

黄嘉新又深吸一口气，尽量平静地说：“第一，我不是你老婆，我是你老公。第二，你亲我一嘴油，恶不恶心啊。”

李汶翰嚼着排骨，含糊不清地反驳道：“我亲你怎么能是恶心呢，这明明是我爱你的表现。”

黄嘉新觉得自己又被恶心到了。

不过李汶翰脸上洋溢着满满的幸福，看向他的目光充斥着真诚的感激和实切的满足。黄嘉新感觉他的世界里仿佛出现了一道明亮的彩虹，好像是也有点心情愉悦，说不出来的奇异的甜蜜感。

日子哗啦啦地流过，没几天要开学了。

U大开学早，八月底就要报道。李汶翰非要陪黄嘉新一起去学校，黄嘉新拒绝说不用，李汶翰坚定地扯淡说：“我作为你的监护人，义不容辞。”

黄嘉新：“……我已经成年了，具有完全民事行为能力。”

然而第二天李汶翰起得比他还早，殷勤地做早餐，烤面包温牛奶，煎蛋做成爱心形状。

这下由不得黄嘉新拒绝。在李汶翰满怀期待的眼神中，黄嘉新吃了一口煎蛋，咸得他感觉仿佛吃了一大勺盐，连忙喝了足足一整杯水。

到了学校，办完入学手续去宿舍楼的路上，黄嘉新推着行李箱，和李汶翰并排走。

他们两个身高腿长，长得又好，在人群中都一顶一的惹眼，走在一起自然吸引了许多目光。

比如这两个在他们身后的女孩子，虽然是压低了声音在悄悄议论，但因为距离太近，谈话内容还是一字不差地被黄嘉新听见了：

“哇哇哇，前面那两个男的刚才经过的时候你看到了没，左边那个好帅！”

“明明右边的比较帅好吧！你看他那个肌肉，我可以！不知道他有没有女朋友……”

黄嘉新揽住李汶翰的肩，转头宣示主权：“他没有女朋友，但是有老公了。”

那两个女孩愣了愣，随后发出惊讶的感叹：

“哇——”

“卧槽！嗑死我了嗑死我了！”

黄嘉新：“？”

李汶翰偏头看黄嘉新，嘿嘿地笑：“干吗，吃醋啦？”

“谁吃醋了。”黄嘉新松开搂着李汶翰肩膀的手，一本正经，“我这是维护我的合法权益，防止你红杏出墙我头顶一片大草原，组成圣诞必备红绿元素。”

“我懂，我懂。”李汶翰意味深长地继续笑，还流氓地吹了声口哨，“小醋包。”

黄嘉新：“……我不是。”

“小醋包～”

“我没有！”

“小醋包！小醋包小醋包小醋包……”

一直念叨到宿舍楼底下，李汶翰及时收住，恢复高冷型男的人设。

同寝的室友见到李汶翰，好奇地问：“黄嘉新，这是你哥哥吗？好帅啊。”

不等黄嘉新回答，李汶翰就邪魅一笑抢着说：“不，我是黄嘉新的爸爸。”

黄嘉新：“……”

室友：“哇，黄嘉新你爸爸保养得真好，看起来好年轻啊，就像二十多岁的人！”

黄嘉新：“……”他本来就也才26岁！

是可忍孰不可忍！黄嘉新被口头占便宜这么久，觉得很有必要和李汶翰认真探讨一下这个问题。

于是趁室友去买洗漱用品的空档，黄嘉新边铺床边咬牙切齿地问李汶翰：“你为什么这么喜欢把我当儿子？你这么想要小孩，干吗不找个女人结婚？”

“谁把你当儿子了，我明明把你当女儿。”李汶翰捧着脸，故意用一种很肉麻的语气说，“欣欣公主～来，乖女儿，爸爸抱！”

黄嘉新：“…………滚。”

探讨之路未半而中道崩殂，黄嘉新郁郁不得志，铺完床下来整理东西，却在行李箱里发现了一只柴犬玩偶，又憨又傻，脑门上还别了朵花。

黄嘉新：“？”

他确定昨天收拾行李的时候还没有这只狗的。而且这个玩偶怎么感觉跟李汶翰放在家里的那只柴犬是一个系列的？

“Surprise！”李汶翰笑嘻嘻地把那只柴犬拿起来，贴到黄嘉新脸上，“送你的开学礼物，喜欢吗？住校的日子里，就让它替我陪你一起睡，你想我的时候就亲亲它。”

“谁想你。”黄嘉新嘴硬，揪着柴犬的耳朵玩。

李汶翰看了眼时间，唉声叹气：“那我走了，下午还有个很重要的会，我只请了半天假。”

黄嘉新小声嘟囔：“我早说过我自己一个人来就可以的。”

“我这不是关心你嘛。”李汶翰捏捏黄嘉新的脸，“军训记得涂防晒啊，这么白别晒黑了。”

黄嘉新低声应道：“嗯。”

“记得好好吃饭，晚上少熬夜。”

“嗯。”

“记得照顾好自己。”

“嗯。”

“记得想我。”

“嗯。”

李汶翰想不出还要交代什么，又担心再说下去黄嘉新要烦，只能不情不愿地说：“那我走了……嗯？等下，你刚才说什么？”

“没什么。”黄嘉新没事人一样，挥着小柴犬的爪子跟他告别，“你该走了。”

李汶翰岂能善罢甘休：“你再说一遍。”

“我说，”黄嘉新面无表情，“你该走了。”

“嚯，你还害羞啊？”李汶翰忍不住笑起来，给了黄嘉新一个飞吻，“好好好，走了走了，记得想我哦，别忘了。”

接下来的半个月，黄嘉新都在遭受军训的毒打，李汶翰时不时在微信上发来问候，隔三差五视频通话，嘲笑一下他的蓬头垢面萎靡不振，顺便给他打点钱。

另一位没见过李汶翰的室友羡慕地感慨：“黄嘉新，这你女朋友啊？你俩怎么天天视频，你好爱她。”

黄嘉新想起开学第一天李汶翰说自己是他女儿，于是痛快报复：“嗯嗯嗯，我女朋友，特别黏人。”

军训结束的前一天晚上，黄嘉新失眠了。

他跟那只柴犬玩偶大眼瞪小眼半个小时，越看越觉得它像李汶翰。

李汶翰。

这个时候李汶翰在干吗呢？或许在熬夜加班看文件，或许在玩游戏，或许抱着家里的柴犬和小熊呼呼大睡。

唉，怎么办。

他好像真的有点想李汶翰。

“你想不想我？”他对着柴犬自言自语，揉柴犬软乎乎的耳朵又去扯它脖子上的铃铛，轻轻叹气，“我有点想你。”

后来黄嘉新不知道什么时候就抱着这只柴犬玩偶睡过去了。

可能是睡前想了太多李汶翰，黄嘉新做了个梦，梦里他跟李汶翰十分不可描述，李汶翰浑身泛红地被他压在身下，眼里有点点泪光。

而他扶着李汶翰的腰凶狠地冲撞着，性器在李汶翰体内进进出出，用力地贯穿李汶翰。李汶翰颤栗着发出娇媚的呻吟：“嘉新，疼……嗯啊，你慢点……”

黄嘉新被吓醒了，对着自己一片狼藉的内裤开始思考人生。

原来李汶翰没在看文件也没在打游戏，他在做法给自己托梦。

第二天军训结束，李汶翰又殷勤地来学校接黄嘉新，很神经地找出手机里存的之前和黄嘉新拍的合照，放到黄嘉新脸旁仔细比对，哀痛地叹了口气：“果然黑了。”

黄嘉新为自己正名：“这张照片你开了十级美白才勉强跟真实的我一样白，你看看照片里的我人都快白到消失了好吗？”

李汶翰转过头，气呼呼地说：“你是不是在内涵我黑？”

“我没有，这可是你自己说的啊。”

“黄嘉新，你这是在诋毁我！道歉！”

“我说的实话啊。”黄嘉新扬起高傲的头颅，倔强地说，“我又没错，我不道歉。”

“道不道歉？你道不道歉？”李汶翰看他一副誓死不从的样子，使出杀手锏，“你再不道歉我不给你打生活费了。”

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新：“对不起。”

李汶翰放肆地大声嘲笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！黄嘉新，你也有今天！你也有今天！哈！哈！哈！哈！”

李汶翰拿生活费威胁他也不是一次两次了，黄嘉新回回都抛弃原则和尊严，特别丢脸。

因此黄嘉新痛定思痛，决定不能让自己再这样堕落下去了，他必须要给李汶翰点颜色看看！让李汶翰知道什么是肉体上的痛苦！

可是黄嘉新只是一个可怜的纯情小处男，虽然理论知识还算丰富，但那也只是男女之间的理论，何况他根本没有任何实战经验。

黄嘉新苦思冥想，敲开微信，求助于好哥们陈宥维。

夹心小熊：宏啊，你说这可咋办呢，愁人。

冲浪ID为“旺仔”的热心市民陈先生不解地发来一个：？

夹心小熊：你跟人上过床吗？

旺仔：……

旺仔：我才十八岁

夹心小熊：谁不是呢！

夹心小熊：你说做爱真的有那么爽？

旺仔：……可能吧

夹心小熊：可是我没有经验啊！万一把李汶翰弄疼了怎么办！

夹心小熊：而且万一……我是说万一

夹心小熊：万一我不如家易怎么办！

旺仔：？家易是谁

夹心小熊：李汶翰前男友，听说长得帅身材好，还器大活好，李汶翰好像对他余情未了[哭泣][哭泣][哭泣]

夹心小熊：气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了气死我了

旺仔：复制这段内容后打开百度网盘手机App，操作更方便哦 链接:https://pan.baidu.com/s/5YW1DqSZd33ShIMengNAn 提取码:51yw

旺仔：我只能帮你到这里了，阿弥陀佛🙏

黄嘉新疑惑地打开一看，陈宥维给他发了一部片子。

黄嘉新戴上耳机，抱着求知的态度点开了这个视频。看了两分钟后，黄嘉新陷入了沉思。

正常十八岁男性，有点资源很正常，他们以前也经常几个好兄弟聚在一起看毛片，讨论各自喜欢的AV女优。

但是！但是！黄嘉新悲痛不已，这个世界怎么了！这个世界不会好了！

陈帅宏，你老实交代，你到底为什么会有GV资源？你不是前两天还谈了个特别漂亮的俄罗斯女朋友吗？

关键时刻，还是得靠表哥。

黄嘉新虚心求教知识渊博的姚明明，姚明明在电话那头说：“做爱还需要什么理由？”

黄嘉新愁眉苦脸：“可是我不会啊……”

“你别怂啊嘉子。”姚明明鼓励他，“李汶翰不是早就想跟你上床吗，你别怂，我相信他不会因为你是处男就看不起你的……”

此时开完视频会议的李汶翰打着哈欠进来了：“困死我了……你先洗澡还是我先洗澡？”

黄嘉新吓得一哆嗦，下意识想把电话挂掉，然而慌乱中却不小心点到了免提键。

于是姚明明慷慨激昂的声音洪亮地回荡在整个房间里：“……直接上去搞他！到床上你就无师自通了！黄嘉新，是男人就直接上！区区一个李汶翰，你还不是一举拿下？！”

李汶翰：“？”

黄嘉新：“……”

“信号不好先挂了886。”黄嘉新手忙脚乱地挂了电话，转过身支支吾吾地编借口，“那个，我表哥他……他喝多了，发酒疯说胡话呢，你别放在心上……”

我又不是傻子！李汶翰动动机灵的小脑袋瓜，一下子就把来龙去脉猜了个八九不离十。

李汶翰瞬间困意全无，天晴了雨停了，他又觉得他行了！

“你是不是想跟我做爱？”李汶翰三两步跑过来，双眼放光地看着黄嘉新，“你是不是想跟我做爱？是不是是不是？”

等了好久终于等到今天，梦了好久终于把梦实现！李汶翰快乐得马上要起飞。

“我……”黄嘉新先前把自己想得如何厉害，能让李汶翰哭着求饶，可现在一对上奔放的李汶翰反而有点不知所措，耳朵都红了一大片。

黄嘉新心想豁出去了，处男怎么了，处男也有追求爱的权利！索性一咬牙一闭眼，点点头大声说：“是！我想跟你做爱！”

下一秒他的唇就被柔软而温热的东西碰了一下，黄嘉新睁开眼，李汶翰扑进他的怀里，抱着他的腰眨眨眼：“那你轻一点，我很怕疼的。”

两个人亲着往床上倒，黄嘉新解开李汶翰的衬衫扣子，细密的吻一路往下，李汶翰忽然大喊：“等一下！”

黄嘉新从他胸前抬起头，不明所以：“怎么了？”

李汶翰支起胳膊，手一伸把床上仰着的那两只小熊和柴犬玩偶翻了个面背对着天花板，然后乖乖躺回黄嘉新的身下：“少儿不宜，少儿不宜，小熊和小柴还是小孩子，不能看这种画面。——继续吧。”

黄嘉新：“……”

不过虽然黄嘉新是第一次，但李汶翰也爽得欲仙欲死，小熊和小柴最后被他无情踢下了床。

小熊&小柴：呵呵，狗夫夫！


End file.
